1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wind deflector for a motor vehicle with a convertible top which can be transferred to a stowage space, the wind deflector being pivotally supported on a cross beam which extends over the front windshield, and it can be pivoted by a drive means on the cross beam of the windshield which also actuates a detachable interlock of the convertible top.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,388 discloses a convertible motor vehicle roof which can be stored in a storage space, and which is provided with a raisable wind deflector. To raise the wind deflector, an electric drive is provided in the front cross beam above the windshield with which different positions of the wind deflector can be set. In addition, unlocking of the lateral roof parts from the front cross beam can also be produced with the drive when the motor vehicle roof is being opened and lowered.
A primary object of the invention is to devise a wind deflector of the aforementioned type which has a drive with a simple and reliable structure.
This object is achieved in the aforementioned wind deflector in accordance with the invention in that, depending on the position of the raising mechanism which is actuated by the drive means, the locking means for the wind deflector is coupled to the drive means or is decoupled from it.
In this way, actuation of the locking means, actuation with a simple structure, is made available, since the actuation of the locking means is derived from the motion or the position of the raising mechanism. Thus the locking means does not require its own drive connection or drive means. Preferably the drive means contains a raising mechanism with a movable carriage and a raising lever which couples the carriage to the wind deflector and, depending on the carriage position, adjusts the swivelling position of the wind deflector. The carriage can be guided linearly or also on a curved path.
Furthermore, in a wind deflector for a motor vehicle which is pivotally supported on a cross beam which extends above the front window and can be raised by a drive means, the aforementioned object is also achieved in that the drive means has a raising mechanism with a movable carriage and a raising lever which couples the carriage to the wind deflector and adjusts the pivot position of the wind deflector depending on the carriage position. On its guide, the carriage can also accommodate large reaction forces which are applied via the raised wind deflector. To move or fix the carriage, only a comparatively small force is necessary. Feasibly, the drive means on the cross beam also actuates the detachable locking means of a convertible top which can be transferred into a stowage space. Thus, only one drive means for the wind deflector and also for locking the convertible top, especially of side roof members of a rigid component convertible top, is necessary.
When the carriage is movably guided essentially parallel to the pivot axis of the wind deflector, there is uniform symmetrical motion of the raising lever. Feasibly, the support of the raising lever on the wind deflector and/or on the carriage is formed in the manner of a socket joint which enables wear-free coupling for different positions of the raising lever.
Preferably, the adjustment means for the wind deflector is made such that, in the first end position and in the second end position of the raising mechanism which can be moved by the drive means and in which the wind deflector is closed, the locking means is closed or opened, and that intermediate positions of the raising mechanism set different positions of the wind deflector.
Instead of a permanent connection, the carriage can also be coupled, if necessary, via a coupling means to a transmission means, especially a lock cable, which actuates the locking means.
Feasibly, the carriage can be coupled via a connectible driver depending on the position to the lock cable.
In one embodiment in which the locking means has a movable twist-lock which can be coupled via the lock cable and the driver to the carriage, the carriage can be designed not only to unlock the twist-lock, but it can also push the twist-lock into its closed position. Then preferably the lock cable in its two directions of motion can be coupled via the driver to the carriage.
Alternatively or in addition, the twist-lock of the locking means can be pre-tensioned by a closing spring in the closing direction.
One preferred embodiment calls for the raising lever to be movably supported on the raising mechanism or on the carriage and to be pre-tensioned via a spring means in the closing direction of the wind deflector. The spring means ensures that there is no rigid coupling when the wind deflector is being closed, but spring-elastic compensation is possible. By means of two springs, in both end positions of the carriage, this respective spring-elastic compensation can be made available.
One embodiment of the wind deflector is explained in detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings.